Sporadic Escapades
by ohmayabird
Summary: A bunch of fluffly, funny, and sad one-shots that may or may not be made into a full-length story! Enjoy!


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

Entry # 1

Title: Peaceful Ending

Pairing: Natsu/Lucy; Zeref/Lucy; Mavis/Zeref; Gray

Rated: K+

Summary: The ending that everyone thought of didn't turn out that way.

 **ღ**

Mavis handed the book of END to Lucy.

Natsu's book.

Even at war, Lucy was curious of that the insides of the book held.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Because inside the book held mysteries that the world didn't know about.

She ran. The celestial mage ran as fast as she could. She ignored Gray and Mavis' shouts. She didn't stop until she reached their guild. The guild where they had left two people to fight.

Throwing the doors open earned her the Dragneel's attention. Both of them in mid-fighting stance.

Her eyes zeroed in on the death mage. And Zeref noted that her eyes gleamed at the sight of him. He gulped sunconsciously as she marched towards him. Her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing Lucy-" Natsu tried talking her to go back to Gray and Mavis. But he stopped and stared as she spoke.

"Please let me have this book." She stated, eyes staring up at him.

The black mage sweat dropped. Confused at her words.

"Huh?" Zeref asked. A bit similar to his little brother when he was confused. He felt his heart spike at the scary aura that seeped out from the blonde due to his answer. It was like their mother when she was angry.

"I said can I please have this book?" She asked. Thrusting the book of END in his face. Lucy's big doe orbs stared up at him. "Please let me have this book Zeref." From this point on, Lucy started begging him to let her keep the END book.

"Why would-oh! Did you happen to see them?" Zeref asked, excitement lacing his voice.

Lucy nodded and smiled as she opened the book.

It held everything that was related to Natsu.

From newborn, his first word and the insanely cute baby pictures of the pink haired dragon demon!

Lucy felt like she found a treasure box and wanted to keep it all to herself.

"So please-PLEASE Zeref! Can I have this book~"

The blonde forgot about his and Natsu's fight.

"What the- Lucy! Get out of here!" Natsu shouted. His eyes glaring at her. But, she ignored him. Instead, she focused on her main goal.

"Oh please Zeref! Can I? Oh, can I please?!"

"Lucy! Get away from him you weirdo!"

"Zeref please~"

The black haired Dragneel stared at the two young mage. Amusement danced across his face. While the celestial mage begged him, his baby brother was shouting at her to leave. And was clearly on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

He watched Natsu march up to her and tried to pull her away. But the funny thing about the scene was not Lucy begging. Instead, it was the scene wherein Lucy kept on punching and kicking his brother away. While the latter kept on coming back to pull her away.

He heard footsteps approaching. Looking at the entrance, he felt his heart jumped in joy. The familiar sight of the blonde girl bearing emerald eyes almost made him forget that they were at war. His lips were twitching into a grin.

"Mavis, would you mind taking Lucy away?" Zeref asked. Noticing that the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster was watching the duo fight. Shaking his head at their childish banter.

Lucy's eyes sparkled, "Gray help me! We need to keep this book!" She shouted at the ice mage.

Raising an eyebrow, "Duh~ I know we need to keep that book so that Natsu won't die."

"No! We need to keep this book because of his baby pictures!" Lucy argued. Quickly she flipped the book open to an embarrassing photo of the pinkette.

"Stop! Luce no!"

The picture showed a younger version of Natsu, running away from an eagle, snort, and tears on his baby face. Another picture followed and showed Natsu tripping, while the eagle pecked and clawed at him. An attempt to eat him.

Gray's eyes stared at the photo. "Oh, my- Bwahaha! You look like an idiot!" He guffawed, pointing a finger at the blushing pink haired boy.

"See! Now help me win over Zeref into giving us this book!" Lucy shrieked as she tried avoiding Natsu's hands.

Gray ran over to her, helping her to fend off Natsu by punching him in the face. And as normal the two of them started to brawl.

Zeref decided to tune out the three mages fighting over the book. Instead, he directed his focus on the small blonde. His eyes never left hers as he sauntered towards her.

"So how are you, Mavis?" He asked when he reached her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You do know that we're still at war right?"

He grinned. Another similarity with Natsu. "Well, my fight is on hold until those three stop playing."

"Well, in that case, would you like to drink with me?" Mavis offered, walking towards the bar. "I know where Mira keeps the good stuff."

"That would be perfect."

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this short drabble~ I based this on some of the newest chapter. And yes this is another drabbles collection! The next drabbles are titled, Gray's Fetish, Girl Power, not in order.

 **memo2:** Please don't forget to support me by buying me a Coffee! My Kofi account can be found on my tumblr and FFN profile! **/A110NMY** Here's the link! Just erase the [] :)

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **Temptress Heartfilia'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So leave a review below** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
